


【Dickjay】 幸福的定義

by sekiryo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiryo/pseuds/sekiryo
Summary: 只是想看看沒泡洗腳水的二少會有什麼樣的命運，他應該擁有的幸福到底是如何的。





	【Dickjay】 幸福的定義

1

當咖啡杯急不及待沖向地面懇求親吻時，Jamie心想這月的工資肯定完蛋了，順便聯想了老闆黑著臉沖他吼滾蛋的場景。

 

但過了好一會沒聽到預期的破碎聲，頭頂上卻傳來了一聲“Little wing？”

 

Jamie聞言抬頭看見一個男人手裏捧著本該在地上摔個粉身碎骨的咖啡杯，除了被潑一身的咖啡，和對方帥氣的臉上布滿了震驚和不可置信。

 

這就是他們初次相遇的情景。Jamie Todd和Richard Grayson在一個冬日的相遇。

 

 

2

他自認不算長得很好看，左額上還有道難看的疤痕，所以他經常把不貼服的劉海往下按壓，希望能遮擋來自他人的異樣目光。有時候呆呆地看著鏡子裡的自己，都會不自覺想自己一定是前世幹了什麼拯救世界的事情，這輩子才有這麼好的狗屎運。

 

沒錯，從咖啡店邂逅後，一個沒背景沒家人，手腳不靈活又矮小還天天擔心下週就交不起房租的窮小子，居然和一個帥氣又身材火辣性格開朗活潑有正經職業的男人在一起了，還被Dick哄了幾下就搬到對方的公寓一起生活。

 

好吧，至少不用擔心房租。

 

噢，雖然住下後才發現他是個家務廢柴。

 

而且不注重健康把麥片當主食，房間如狗窩，睡覺愛賴床，和其外表光鮮如鬥豔的孔雀形象毫不相稱。

 

有潔癖和強迫症的Jamie包攬了所有家務，他偶爾會用不靈光的腦袋思考著：一個能把內褲穿四次才洗的人，在還沒遇到自己前到底是如何能活到現在的？

 

 

 

3

每次他對Dick說自己走了狗屎運的話題時，Dick總是一臉心疼地揉揉他的頭苦笑說才不是，這是妳本來就應得的。

 

 

4

再一次Jamie的認知障礙令他在本該熟識的回家上迷路，被小巷傳來的打鬥聲吸引進去，暗黑中他看到了這個城市的守護者Nightwing。在咖啡店一同打工的女孩子們都掛在嘴邊的那個人，擁有完美身材和一抹玩世不恭的笑容，正持著兩根短棍痛揍兩個意圖對女性不軌的小混混。 

 

當Nightwing把兩小混混踢了個屁尿亂流後，嗤笑的嘴角在看到站在不遠處的Jamie時彎了下來，此時小混混之一趁著布魯德海文的守護者一時失神舉腳偷襲。身手不凡的Nightwing儘管做出躲避動作還是被踢中了肚子，但他一個漂亮的翻身踢把偷襲的小混混A給打趴在地。

 

注意力不集中的Jamie沒留意到被面具覆蓋的臉下的慌張，只見布魯德海文守護者揪著兩個小混混經過他身邊時，留下了一句：這裏太危險快回家吧，Little wing。

 

當Jamie回過神，對著小混混罵罵咧咧的守護者已經走遠了，他才有點反應過來守護者的聲音仿佛在哪里聽過。

 

離家還有一半路程時，Jamie還在數著路上的小石頭時被旋風般出現的Dick一把捉著肩膀，神情緊張著急，身上的警服有點淩亂，明顯是下班到家還沒脫下警服發現Jamie沒在家就沖出來找人的。

 

 

Oh，GOD……Jay你嚇死我了……我以為你又不見了……太好了你還在……太好了……

 

 

被摟在懷裏的Jamie聽著Dick自我安慰似的喃喃自語，腦袋緊貼著的胸膛傳來的急促心跳聲強而有力，因在生長期缺乏鍛煉導致身高只有163cm的他努力抬頭想安慰Dick，卻被壓得有點呼吸困難，卻只能用手推開Dick的肚子希望獲得空氣保障自己不會窒息，如果因為愛人的擁抱令氣胸發作就得不償失了。

 

這一推讓Dick眉頭抽動了下，身高上的不平等讓Jamie看不到Dick的表情變化，但卻從緊貼的肌膚產生的一陣收縮感裏感受到了什麼。

 

那天起，不論Dick有多忙，他都會親自接Jamie下班。

 

 

 

5

那天Dick知道了Jamie在過去因事故傷了腦袋，現在除了手腳不太靈活，說話緩慢，還有麻煩的認知障礙，令他經常迷路。

 

難怪你經常打破杯子，還經常摔倒。後腦勺被揉了揉，頭頂傳來令人安心的溫柔細語。

 

嗯，醫生說我那種傷勢能恢復……到現在的程度完全就是奇跡，我很感謝……神恩。

 

憐惜般的親吻落在Jamie的頭頂。

 

不過Jay你昨天沒洗頭嗎？

 

 

6

——我也感謝上帝，讓你回到我身邊。

 

 

7

Jay，是Dick對Jamie的愛稱。

 

也是Jamie感覺奇怪的地方，大多名字為Jamie的人得到的愛稱會是Jam或J或其他什麼的，論發音也不會用上Jay吧？正如Richard的愛稱是Dick一樣。

 

Jamie在書店摸著一本《姓名大揭秘》，歪著腦袋瓜，窗外站著的Dick微笑地舉起外帶咖啡對他示意。

 

Jamie Todd不是Jamie的真名，他只是被路人在路邊發現陷入昏迷的無名氏，沒有指紋記錄，沒有個人檔案，幾乎等於憑空出現一樣。在醫院康復期間，某幾個很關心Jamie的警察在罪犯登記裏找到與Jamie血緣相近的DNA記錄。

 

Willis Todd，一個跟隨雙面人的小囉嗦，已經丟掉性命的可憐鬼。留下了一個吸毒的妻子和未成年的男孩子，鑒於他的妻子已死于服毒過量，兒子也在15歲時事故身亡，沒法取得相關DNA來進行對比確定Jamie的身份。無奈下，只好自行斷定Jamie應該是Willis Todd的外遇之果。

 

人渣會到處留種很常見的事情，辦案的警員們按他們的經驗一致的同意這觀點。

 

那個從接手Jamie案子的黑人警察，親自為其取了與Willis獨子Jason相近的名字：Jamie。

 

Jamie Todd

 

好心的警察先生希望新名字能給Jamie帶來好運，使他遠離原本操蛋的生活，至少不要再被打斷全身骨頭扔在街頭。

 

 

8

在Jamie康復出院時，已經被調任至布魯德海文的黑人警察還特地趕過來哥譚，接他到新的城市重新開始，為他安排住房，為他安排工作，甚至預付了兩個月的房租讓他少一份後顧之憂。畢竟沒有家人，沒有錢財，應該已滿18歲的他更失去政府安排的寄宿家庭，一切都需要自己闖出來。

 

不然讓一個在醫院度過了人生中最美好中的3年，沒有社會經驗，沒有一技之長，滿身蒼夷的孩子如何自立？

 

讓好心的黑人警察沒想到的是，就在咖啡店打工的四個月裏，打破了三個月份的咖啡杯差點要面臨解雇時，Jamie遇上Dick。

 

 

9

Dick很喜歡看馬戲團表演，但他在家看到電視上播著相關的節目都會馬上轉臺或關閉電視。

 

因為Jamie有小丑恐懼症。

 

 

10

針對Jamie的小丑恐懼症，Dick曾考慮過讓他去看看心理醫生，失憶狀態下的Jamie會對小丑產生那麼大恐懼反應，這對他平時工作有不良影響。

 

特別是咖啡店的對面廣場最近來了一個馬戲團要展開為期兩個月的演出。

 

最後在Jamie的嚴重抗議下，心理醫生是看不成，Dick另尋一份輕鬆又適合Jamie的工作：書店店員。

 

 

 

11

有時候Jamie真的很想拿麥片把Dick糊一臉，特別是在他話嘮的時候。

Dick對此的辯解為：這不是話癆，而是健談，連你也是拜倒在我的口甜舌滑之下。

口甜舌滑不是一個褒義詞！

Jamie在內心哼唧一聲。

雖然自己就是被他的話癆追到手的，但Jamie仍想揍Dick一頓。

 

 

12

記錄時間：X年X天X時

患者，無名氏265號，男性，具體年齡未知，根據骨骼生長情況來看預估15歲前後。患者于1年前因“頭部外傷，多處骨折”被送至XX醫院就診。經治療（具體不詳），患者病情好轉，有自主呼吸，心率、脈搏、血壓、體溫尚可，但無任何言語、意識、思維能力。未能聯繫其家屬，遂轉至我院。

 

入院情況：患者平車推入病房，患者自主呼吸平穩，心率、脈搏、血壓、體溫尚可，但無任何言語、意識、思維能力。頭部及身體多處傷口癒合良好，傷口無紅腫，無滲出。

 

住院情況：患者于X日X時X分恢復意識，當時患者呼之有反應，神志模糊，精神軟，能言語，不成句。經康復訓練及對症治療後，患者語速較慢，語言能力基本恢復。患者能獨立行走100米，能獨立完成大部分日常活動。患者喪失過往記憶，有方向認知障礙。

治療計畫：1、康復訓練治療。

2、保持藥療。

 

 

Nightwing捧著醫院記錄，緊握的拳頭裏流出了一絲血紅。

 

 

 

 

13

當警察是份正經職業，也是經常會受點傷的危險工種，但像Dick這樣的受傷頻率和程度就有點過分了。

 

剛在一起時，因工作關係他們晚上並不經常碰上面，大多都是晚上Jamie睡下後，Dick才到家，早上Jamie出門後，Dick才起床。所以Jamie一開始也沒發現Dick受傷會如此頻密。

 

在那次迷路後看到Dick肚子上青黑色的瘀傷，Jamie不太靈光的腦袋瓜也開始若有所思。

 

之後為Dick包紮傷口的機會漸漸多起來，在醫院學會的包紮手法和治療手法也用得上，有時候他會故意弄痛Dick的傷口來引Dick地‘報復’，直到兩人倒向小警察新買的雙人床。

 

 

14

相識一週年紀念日，聖誕節的前夕，Jamie送了一條超人內褲給Dick，小警察回贈了一條蝙蝠俠內褲給書店小店員。

 

兩天後，Dick接到了養父的一通電話，主題是：平安夜帶上人回家吃飯，我們需要談談。

 

 

15

噢，Jay，有個事我要告訴你。

什麼事？

唔……聽了別驚訝。

你把穿過的襪子塞沙發？還是又忘記沖廁所了？

都不是！！！我在你眼裏到底是個怎麼樣的存在！

呃……家務十級殘廢？

……夠了！好吧，之前跟你說過我是被收養的吧。收養我的人就是Bruce Wayne！

Bruce Wayne是誰？

 

 

15

去Wayne莊園的當天，為了給Dick打氣，Jamie特地讓Dick換上超人內褲，自己則穿上蝙蝠俠內褲。

 

事後，Wayne家的三少爺嘲笑了他家大哥很長一段時間。

 

Dick也給他們的小公寓來了一次大掃除。

 

 

 

16

越是接近Wayne莊園，Dick的口若懸河越發嚴重。

連火車上坐隔壁的老夫婦都嫌棄他的呱噪離開了原本的位置。

 

Jamie用一個吻讓小警察閉嘴。

 

 

17

Bruce Wayne英俊瀟灑氣宇不凡，對Jamie異常關心，引得最小的未成年人和Dick齊齊拉長了臉。

從肢體語言上看出非常興奮開心的管家先生，跟拿著平板電腦不斷給他們拍照的高中生則是一臉欣慰。

晚飯後，Dick的養父鄭重地要求大養子到書房來一場男人與男人之間的對話。

 

最後以Dick狠狠地摔了書房的門告終。

 

 

18

在和Bruce吵翻後的那段日子，Dick焦躁不安的樣子讓Jamie非常擔心，不善言辭的他能給Dick的安慰只有一個擁抱。每次都能讓Dick很快平靜下來，身體不再繃緊。

 

我沒事的，謝謝你Jay，幸好有你在。

 

翻身把Jamie抱了個滿懷的Dick問，你今天穿的是蝙蝠俠內褲麼？

 

得到肯定的答案後，又是一場翻雲覆雨。

 

等Dick清醒過來後，看看地板上被揉亂的超人內褲和蝙蝠俠內褲，感覺到自己好像玷污了什麼似的。

 

 

19

日子還是要過下去。

只是後來Dick的兩個弟弟經常以看看大哥有沒有只吃麥片導致營養不良而掛掉的理由，來書店找Jamie聊天，還帶上管家的手制小甜餅和幾本文學巨著作為手信。

聊天內容不外乎Dick過去的蠢事，和他們的父親的近況。

 

 

20

就在邂逅Dick第三個平安夜前夕，兩個男孩又一次來書店找Jamie。這次除了手制小甜餅，還有的是Bruce Wayne親手寫的邀請函。

 

 

21

從病床站起來開始，經過幾年的康復療程和鍛煉，Jamie又長高了許多，現在有170cm。

看著量尺上的數字，Jamie很滿意。

哼著小曲子，給雙人床鋪上新的床單，換上新衣服，拿上行李包，準備出門去警察局接Dick一起出發回Wayne莊園，度過他們相識第三年的平安夜。

 

 

22

踏著細雪鋪成的白色道路，挽著Dick的手臂，向莊園的大門走去。

途中Dick又坦白了自己在警察局的更衣櫃裏塞了一袋子臭衣服臭襪子，這次休假回去要沒乾淨的警服換了。

難得Jamie這次沒有發脾氣。

 

管他呢，反正現在的Jamie Todd覺得自己很幸福。

 

 

END

 

 

# Jamie：傑米/潔米，男女通用。含義：my love 我的愛

 

￥ 只是想表現一下沒泡洗腳水的Jason會是什麼樣子（腦洞很奇怪，君沒發現Jason下水前還是少年身材，起水後就成了肌肉男麼！不科學啊！把可愛的小翅膀還回來啊，岳父！

 

% 其實根據《BatmanAnnual #25》，Jason被發現的時候不斷在重複著Bruce的名字，還說是他的父親，我這裡設定他是沒說過這些話啦……感覺會更真實點。

 

& 住院記錄那段都是亂掰的，感謝某戰友大喵的幫忙

 

* 放過我的錯別字

 

# 原作的二少都那麼慘了，同人裏我還是希望他能幸福開心

 

￥ BGM是德永英明版本的雪の華

**Author's Note:**

> Lof那邊屏蔽得太厲害……


End file.
